I'll Be Here
by midnightsky0612
Summary: *HTTYD 2 SPOILER* A month after the battle with Drago, but Hiccup is still in deep thoughts about events after HTTYD 2 until someone unexpected comes and help him forgive himself. Fathers Day special.


**Hello everyone, now before i publish the other fan fiction stories i've promised to make, after seeing HTTYD 2, i wanted to make a Father's Day tribute to Stoick and Hiccup. WARNING: SPOILER ALERT: if u have not seen this movie then do not read this unless you either seen the movie or like spoilers. Anyway, enjoy ;)**

* * *

One month...It has been one month since the great battle between Hiccup with his dragon Toothless, and Drago with his bewilderbeast...One month since Toothless became the alpha...One month since Hiccup became the new chief of Berk...And one month since the death of Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father.

Berk was finally back on its feet, the homes have been rebuilt, Hiccup managed to use the ice mess into some use like look out posts, or a simple play place for the children and dragons. With all that, Hiccup managed to find time to have a day off from chiefing while Astrid and his mother help the new dragons settle in their new home.

Hiccup was in the Haddock house hold looking at the chair where his father used to sleep in, and up stairs where he slept. That scene, that moment when everything shattered, when everything seemed lost.

That moment when Toothless was aiming to kill Hiccup back in the island Valka was in but just before the nightfury could...Hiccup heard his father shout out his name, he tried to stop him, but his father pushed him out of the way and BLAST...In seconds, Stoick the Vast was no more...

Hiccup knew it wasn't Toothless's fault, his friend was hypnotized by Drago's bewilderbeast but he did shout at Toothless that day...To leave his father alone, to go away...If it wasn't for his mother, who knows what would happen.

But still, it wasn't Toothless's fault, or Drago's..._It was all my fault..If I would have just listened.._

Hiccup decided he needed to go outside to get his mind out of things, but before he left the house with Toothless, he looked up at his bed and remembered a certain night when he was only five years old...

_Flashback_

_Thunder boom loud as lightning flashed brightly and loud enough to hear. "DADDY!" Five year Hiccup cried as he quickly ran down from his room before realizing that his father wasn't home. "Oh...daddy's off trying to scare those dragons out of their nests." Thunder boomed once more, causing the poor boy to scream and cry as he quickly ran upstairs and hide under his blanket. "DDAADDYY!"_

_More lightning and thunder with heavy rain as Hiccup tried to calm himself down but the loudest thunder and lightning reached the breaking point. "AHHH! DADDY!" "I NEED YOU!" Grabbing his blanket, he quickly ran down again until he hopped himself on his father's sleeping chair and curled himself in a ball. _

_Sometimes his father's chair calms him down in storms, and since he never seen his mother, the chair was the only thing that reminded him of family. He was sleeping under his blanket for a while until he heard the front door burst open while the wind howled and more thunder and lightning became louder. Hiccup didn't bother to peek, since he was too afraid to even see who is in the house. _

_The heavier the footsteps walked, the more he shook as the door slammed shut. Convinced that the mystery person was an outcast or some other kidnapper, Hiccup grabbed his blanket and jumped off his chair to go out to get help before a giant hand grabbed him! That was when he screamed and began to cry. "No, let me go...let me go...HELP, DADDY!" "DADDY!"_

_"Hiccup son, it's okay...It's just me."_

_Hiccup stopped trashing around, looked up and saw his father right there...He was the one who came in and grabbed his hand...Now Hiccup felt more worthless, "Some Viking I turned out to be."_

_"Now why is that son?"_

_"I just scared easily by the thunder and you...Why can't I be brave!?" Hiccup looked down at the floor in shame until his father made his head raise up again. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid son, that is what makes us stronger..." "Now, how about after drinking some milk, I'll sleep next to you tonight until the storm passes, okay?"_

_"Okay daddy."_

_Flashback Ends_

He was already in the Great Hall, and apparently no one was inside except for him and Toothless. Thank Odin that the bewilderbeast didn't destroy the chief and son portraits, especially his and his fathers. He smiled at the portrait with him holding Hamish the First's treasure while wearing his helmet and his father smiling down at him with pride. "It's been five years since that day hasn't it dad..." Hiccup whispered silently to the portrait, then looked up, as if he was seeing Valhalla itself and sighed and saw the painting of his father wink at him...Wait what!? "Did he just..." Hiccup rubbed his eyes and saw a still portrait. "Oh for a moment I thought dad just wink at me."

Before long Hiccup then exited the Great Hall and flew on Toothless to relax at the cove, well at least try to. "Okay bud, you can..." Hiccup paused and saw that Toothless gave him a guilty look as he calmly reassured him, knowing what this all about. "Look Toothless, it wasn't your fault what happened, you were hypnotized. Like I told you before...You would never hurt him, ever.."

He then looked at the sky, his forest green eyes started to get watery again as he looked up at the sky. "So dad...How's Valhalla..." His eyes got even more watery then before, "I miss you dad...It's all my fault dad.."

Tears began to stream down from his eyes as he slowly began to break down. "If I would have just listened to you and just accept the fact of being chief the first day you told me...If...If I would have just stayed put and followed your command." "I shouldn't have flew off and try to speak to Drago...It's all my fault.." "I'm sorry, you should be the one living right now."

More tears fell and he fell on the ground, his eyes shut as he broke down even more. "I should have been more stronger..." "I'm should have been the one to get killed, not you dad!" "I'm so sorry dad!" "Please forgive me dad!"

He hiccuped through his cries as Toothless tried to comfort him, until Hiccup felt an arm settle down on his shoulder, making him gasp and lower his head even more. "Mom...You trying to make me feel better won't help much...It's still all my fault."

"Now what makes you think I'm your mother?"

Another gasp of surprise, Hiccup raised his head, turned around slowly as his heart beats slowly and he felt like fainting to the ground dead.

His father, Stoick, in spirit form was right in front of him!

"Dad?"

"Hiccup, look at you." "You're chief, and quite a strong one," Stoick chuckled, but before he could say more, he felt Hiccup tightly embrace him, as if this was his only anchor to the world. "Oh son, it's okay...I'm here."

"Dad...I'M SO SORRY!" "You were right all along...I should have listened to you, I should have tried harder!" "It's okay if you hate me and...IT'S ALL MY FAULT, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO BE KILLED INSTEAD OF YOU!" Hiccup held on to his father more tighter, Stoick then placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder again.

"Hiccup, it was never your fault, if it wasn't for you...We would have never found your mother and Drago would have conquered Berk by now..." "Never, ever say that you should have been killed son, you have already had so many life threatening situations already." "It's okay if you miss me, and I forgive you...I don't blame any of you, not even you Toothless."

Toothless still lowered his head and licked Stoick's hand anyway. "Son, remember that I will always be proud of you son, and I love you." "Never give up son, you'll be an even greater chief than I was, or any other chief known in history. You'll even be a great father some day."

"Dad...Please don't leave me again, I don't know if I can.." But Hiccup was hushed by his father's singing.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart _

_you'll be here in my heart_

_No matter what they say _

_I'll be with you_

_You'll be here in my heart _

_I'll be there, always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

"Hiccup, you're strong my son, and your have your mother and friends to help you." "And I'll always be with you son." "Always..."

"Thank you dad, please visit me and mom when you can."

"I'll come in your dreams son...Never give up, because you are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the chief of berk." "I'll see you soon son."

"See you soon dad...I'l be the best of the best and I'll protect Berk with my life!"

_That's my boy_...Soon the spirit of Stoick disappeared after the father and son's final embrace, as Hiccup wiped away the sadness from his eyes, then looked down at the path to the village. "I promise dad, this village will not fall, and I'll protect Berk at all cost, I'm chief after all." "Come on Toothless, we have a village to look after."

So the two rulers have gone back to the village of Berk, although the battle has ended, they will face more battles, but Hiccup knows one thing..His family was never broken, it'll always be mended and strong, no matte what the odds may seem.

* * *

**Happy Fathers Day readers! ****This is for Stoick and Hiccup. **

**R.I.P**

**In memory of Stoick the Vast, father of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, chief of Berk, died protecting his family.**

**I Midnightsky do solemnly swear that I will make even more Hiccup/Stoick stories to keep this father/son bond stronger and alive. Midnightsky out ;) **


End file.
